Broken Body
by Torean
Summary: He clapped his hands once more. Nothing. "What am I without alchemy?" he asked. The reply: "Mine." -This fic is currently being revised. Warning: contains rape and other adult situations.
1. Pain

**So, this is my first fic I've done that contains a sex scene...so sorry if it sucks, but whatever, I tried! Anyways, please read and review! Oh and please no flames! I'm doing this as a request for a reader of mine, and this will probably be the only fic I ever do that contains such graphic material.**

**Warning: contains sex/rape, bad language, mentions of self mutilation**

**_

* * *

_****_Clap!_**

"Shit..."

**_Clap!_**

"Dammit..."

**_Clap!_**

"AHHH!!" the blond cried out in frustration.

"Nii-san, it's okay," Al said soothingly.

"No, it's not. I don't get it. Why can't I use alchemy anymore? Was that what I gave up to get our bodies whole again?" Ed asked himself, looking at his fleshy arm which had been metal only a week ago.

_'Hmmm...I can use this to my advantage,'_ Roy thought sinisterly as he watched the two brothers through the crack in the door. He walked on and decided he'd save the information for later. A dark smile crept on his lips.

* * *

Ed walked into Roy's office, annoyed. He was suppose to have the day off and was enjoying lounging around his living room at home, but then he got an unexpected phone call from Roy ordering to report to Central HQ.

Ed looked odd dressed not in his normal black leather pants, but in loose trousers. His usual black shirt had been ditched for a off-white cotton button-up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked so irresistible that Roy had to bite down on his lip to keep from moaning.

"What do you want?" Ed asked coldly as he sat on the red sofa across from Roy's desk. The door to the office had been shut and locked and that puzzled Ed, something was up.

"I know."

"Know what?"

"You can't use alchemy anymore, can you?" Roy asked and gazed at Ed knowingly.

"W-wha...How did...I don't know what you're talking about," Ed said. "I can do alchemy."

"So show me, Fullmetal. Prove me wrong," Roy challenged. He stood up from his desk and started to approach the young blond.

"I don't feel like."

"Edward, what do think was the price you paid for your arm and leg and your brother's body back?" Roy asked. He was now only a few feet from Ed and getting slowly closer.

Ed's golden eyes widened. He opened and closed his mouth several times in failed attempts to reply. _'How does he know!? Did Al tell him? No, he couldn't have...Al would never...This isn't good,'_ Ed thought.

A few inches of air was all that separated Roy from Ed. Roy push himself closer to Ed, his lips barely touching Ed's. His breath was hot against Ed's lips as he spoke, "I'll tell you what you paid. Your alchemy for your body. You're nothing more than an arrogant, harmless teen now." Roy pressed his lips on Ed's. Ed raised his hand to strike Roy away, but the older male seized Ed's wrist and pulled him off of the sofa and onto the floor. He straddled the smaller frame, their lips never losing contact, and pinned both of his wrists high above his head to prevent anymore fighting that was sure to occur with what Roy was planning to do.

Ed felt Roy push his tongue deep into his unwilling mouth. He had to do something, he had to get away. Ed bit down hard on Roy's tongue and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Immediately following that, Roy let go of Ed's wrists so that he could deliver Ed's punishment. Ed yelped as Roy's fist met his jaw.

"Don't be so stupid as to try that again," Roy warned.

"Let go of me! Why are you doing this?"

"Don't act so innocent. I've seen the way you flaunt yourself around. I want you, Ed. I want your body. And if you won't give me your body, then I won't have any problems taking it from you. Or..." He took a moment to think and leave Ed in suspense, "I could just take it from Alphonse. He's turned out to be quite a handsome young man and he'd be more compliant than you."

"If you touch him, I swear I'll..."

"You'll what? You can't do a thing to me. Without your alchemy, you're useless. So just shut up and deal with it. You find that you'll enjoy it if you'd just give in and let me do it," Roy whispered in his ear. He lightly bit down on Ed's earlobe and from there ran his tongue, which had stopped bleeding, but still hurt a little, along Ed's jawline.

"Get off of me!" Ed yelled. He knew he could probably scream at the top of his lungs and no one would hear from the other rooms that surrounded the office.

"I wonder how interested the higher-ups would be if I revealed your little secret? Surely they'd want to know how you were able to successfully place a soul into a suit of armor and then back in its original body. I'm also positive they'd want to know just how you were able to get your arm and leg back. Think about it, Ed. If I let it slip to say...the Fuhrer, about this, then you and most definitely Al, would be hauled off to some lab for test after test and question after question. You wouldn't want Al to have to go through all of that, now would you?" Ed knew that he was right, so he said nothing. "Good boy," Roy said after taking Ed's silence as agreeing with him.

Roy ran his hand up Ed's shirt, lifting it as his hand trailed upward. "Oh, Ed. I've hardly touched you and your nipples have become so pert already," Roy said as he pinched one nipple painfully causing Ed to wince. Roy moved his lips to the delicate skin and suckled lightly on it. Ed shivered underneath him, hands balling up into fists.

"St-stop it!" Ed pleaded.

Roy didn't answer him. He bit down savagely on the nipple with sharp teeth, smirking as he heard the young blond's gasps escape his lips. The young blond tried to struggle out, but Roy pressed his body even closer to Ed's.

"Let me go! You bastard!" Ed growled and Roy stopped what he was doing to look into Ed's eyes.

"Where's Al?" Roy asked. Ed said nothing. "Just what I thought. It's time to step things up a notch."

"What do you-Hey!" Roy pushed his hand into Ed's trousers.

The young blond jerked, feeling something on his manhood, something that shouldn't be there. Roy's thumb rubbed along the head of the symbol of his gender, making Ed jerk and yell at the fiery feeling. He felt his whole body heat up unbearably and he trembled.

Roy smirked a little at the sight of Ed's skin turning a pale pink shade and the cries that escaped the blond's throat. He couldn't resist it any longer, Roy brought his lips down on the flushed skin of Ed's fine abdomen. He licked the skin in all different directions, as if it were some delicious sweet treat.

To Ed's relief, Roy removed his hand from inside Ed's trousers. Roy wanted more. He had felt the boy, but now he wanted to see him and the pants were the only thing that kept him from doing just that. He placed his hands on the band of the pants and pulled down, his fingernails scraping the soft skin of Ed's side. Ed made a choked sound of a cry and a groan. Roy could see it now, the blond hairs that led down to his shaft. A smile met his lips as he looked down on the boy's impressive manhood.

"No...please..." Ed begged, finding himself weak in this situation, something he was not at all use to. He could feel Roy's dark eyes examining him and he hated it. Roy sat on Ed's thighs so that he was able to get a full view of Ed's private.

To Roy, Ed looked perfect. His body smooth and muscular as well as unblemished. Most of all was the look in Ed's eyes; Roy saw fear and he loved it. Roy moved his hands on Ed's slender hips to keep him down.

"Roy, please stop...please don't do this," Ed pleaded, glistening trails of tears fell from the corners of Ed's eyes and Roy reveled in the sight even more. He could feel himself growing harder.

In one fluid motion, Roy forcefully flipped Ed on his stomach. Ed felt one of his arms twisted behind his back, the strong grip of his superior pressing him firmly against the floor. Ed struggled, his whole body wriggling like a worm determined to get free.

**_Zzziip_**

That sound, that dreadful sound. Roy pulled his hard, throbbing member out of its cloth prison. "Take a deep breath," Roy whispered.

"Wh-" Ed never got to finish his sentence. Something long and hard was shoved right into him, a hiss escaped his throat. Pain surged through his body in a hot wave. Whatever it was inside him didn't just feel unnatural, but it wasn't meant to go there. And then it moved and Ed finally understood. The pain caused by the friction of the constant attack and retreat of Roy's hips. Ed could feel Roy's chiseled hips touch his firm buttock from time to time.

"This is your first time,' Roy murmured as his length stretched Ed's tight entrance.

Ed couldn't think of anything to say or do. To fight against the pain he gritted his teeth together and clenched his hands as hard as he could, but it didn't help much though. The agony he felt run through his body was worse than anything he had ever felt before. Pain and humiliation mixed together, stripping him of his dignity and pride.

"N-no..." Ed managed to stammer, though his voice was hoarse and breath shallow. "Please...S-stop..."

Roy's deep chuckle echoed in his ears, his fiery tongue licking trails up and down Ed's neck. He yelped in a strange voice as Roy added even more pain by biting hard on the nape of his neck, marking him.

The rhythm of Roy's movements picked up pace, causing more pain for Ed and causing his once small entrance to stretch even wider. The only thing running in circles in his head was the brutality of what was happening to him and the painful friction that rubbed against his soft and wet insides.

"Please...S-stop..." Ed begged once more.

He ignored the pleas that came from the boy and pressed down even harder and faster than before. Sweat trailed from his forehead as he worked rhythmically into loosening Ed.

"No!...Stop!...Please!...Roy!..." Ed screeched. His knuckles were as white as snow and he was sure that the palms of his hands were bleeding from how hard he was clenching them.

"Shut up, Ed," Roy said between powerful thrusts.

Ed wasn't prepared for what came next. His insides felt like something had exploded within him making him gasp at the feeling and then the feeling of being relieved, of something leaving his shaft, took over. His body felt hot and sticky as Roy pulled out of him. He collapsed to the cool floor, panting heavily and still in agony from the violation of his body.

Roy gripped a handful of golden locks and brought Ed's head up so that their eyes met. "Don't tell anyone about this or...well, I'm sure you can guess what I'll do," Roy said and dropped Ed's head. "Now, c'mon, you really should get dressed and be on your way." Roy tugged at Ed's arms, but he wouldn't budge. "Now, now, don't be so difficult. It's not the end of the world. I actually enjoyed it. After a few more time of that, you'll love it too."

Ed's eyes widened and he used the last bit of strength he had to push Roy away and get to his feet. _'More? I don't think I'll be able to keep this up...'_ Ed thought as he pulled on his clothes. He went for the door, but it wouldn't open. It was locked.

He looked back at Roy who was holding a key in his hand. Ed walked up to Roy who was leaned up against his desk and held out his hand for Roy to give him the key that would grant him his escape.

"Give it," Ed said weakly.

"Of course, but first...give me a kiss," Roy said with a smirk. Ed hesitated and had to stand on his toes to reach Roy's cheek where he placed a quick, small kiss. "No, no, not like that! Like this," Roy said as he grabbed Ed by the shoulders and pulled him close, locking lips. After a few moments, Ed pushed back and snatched the key from Roy's hand. He ran for the door before Roy could do anything and quickly unlocked it and flew out.

Roy smiled his sinister smile and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his brow.

* * *

Ed's entire body ached in protest as he walked slowly back to his house where Al was waiting for him. His mind ran with thoughts.

_'I can't believe it...How could I've let that happen? He's right, I'm weak and useless. But at least, he won't go after Al.'_

That night, Al had made dinner. Ed sat, painfully, at the table and Al filled his plate with steamed vegetables and grilled chicken. While he was doing that, he saw it...

"Brother, how'd you get that mark on your neck?" Al asked worriedly. Ed stiffened remembering how Roy had marked him by biting his neck.

Ed placed his hand on the mark and looked up at his younger brother with a smile. "Oh, it's nothing. You know how accident prone I am! Don't worry about it!" But inside, he wanted to scream that he had been raped, been violated, been abused and it killed him even more because it was all caused by a man he trusted so much.

Ed had to bit back the urge to flinch when Al grabbed him by his chin and looked at the bruise that had formed along his jaw where Roy had punched him for biting his tongue.

"And what accident caused that?" Al asked.

"I ran into a door..." Ed lied. _'A door!? Out of all the other things I could've said!'_ Ed thought.

"If you say so, Nii-san," Al said. "Eat your dinner before it gets cold!"

"Sorry, Al, but I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to go to bed early," Ed said as he stood from the table. "Good night." And he was already in his room before Al could protest.

_'Oh brother, what happened to you? Something's not right,'_ Al thought as he ate his meal slowly.

Once he finished he decided to go to bed. As he walked down the hall to his room, he stopped in front of Ed's closed door. He put his ear against the wooden entrance and listened. _'He's crying? Brother never cries. Something definitely not right and I'm going to out what it is!'_ Al thought.He wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and slowly turned it. The door creaked open to reveal a dark room and a curled up figure could be made out on the bed.

"Brother, are you still awake?" Al asked quietly into the darkness. As soon as he had opened the door, the sobs that he swore he heard had ceased. No answer.

Ed had to bite down hard on his knuckles to keep from sobbing once Al walked in. He hoped not answering his brother would make him go away, but it didn't. Ed felt the side of his bed dip from weight on his. Al leaned on his brother's "sleeping" body and whispered sweetly, "I love you, Brother." Ed felt his heart warm and for a moment, it felt as if everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't, it would never be, no matter what words his brother told him.

"You can tell me anything, Brother. I don't want to see you hurting like this,' Al whispered once more.

Hurting? How much could Al see through Ed? How did he know the torment that Ed was feelings?

He was relieved to feel the mattress return to its original position and the door gently click shut. Ed knew he should've said something, but he couldn't. He thought Al would be ashamed of him had he known the horrible things he let Roy do to him, even though he was forced to submit to Roy. He buried his head in his pillow and sobbed some more.

He was sad. He was afraid. He was angry. He was angry at himself for not fighting back more than anything. Angry at himself...He was going to show that anger. He left his bed and turned on the light. Tears streaked his cheeks and his eyes were puffy and red as he looked in the mirror that hung over his desk. He dung into one of the drawers and pulled out a small pocketknife. He sat back on the edge of his bed and flipped the blade of the knife out and stared at it for the longest time. With a shaky hand, Ed put the blade to his wrist and took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

Just as he was about to spill his own blood, the door flew open and Al ran in. "Brother, no!" he yelled and Ed dropped the blade on the carpeted floor. Al was in his arms, crying. "Brother, please, tell me what happened," Al pleaded, looking up at Ed with glistening steel eyes.

"Oh Al..." was all Ed could manage to say for if he said any more than that he was sure that he was going to burst into uncontrollable tears.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! With some good reviews, I'll update with a second chapter!**


	2. Sleep, Cut, Speech, Threat, and Dream

**So here's Ch.2 of _Broken Body._** **Hope you enjoy!** **Please read and review!**

**Warning: contains sex/rape, bondage, self mutilation, bad language**

**Also, my head's been in a real fog so the grammar and sentence structure is probably not up to par with the chapter. Please ignore it for now until I can get a chance to go over this and correct everything. Thank you.**

* * *

Gold streaks of sunlight flooded the room through the window bathing the two bodies in stunning brilliance. Ed fluttered his eyes open and refused the urge to move; his head was up against his younger brothers back and he listened to the steady heartbeat as he thought about the events of last night. 

.o0o.

_"Oh Al..."_

_"Brother, tell me what happened," Al demanded as he looked up at his brother through blurred eyes._

_Ed's mind raced. He knew he wouldn't be able to bring himself to tell Al the truth of what had happened to him. After a few moments of thinking, Ed knew he had to break the impending silence with some answer other than the truth._

_"Al this is just a big misunderstanding...I wasn't going to do what you thought I was going to do...How did you see me anyway?"_

_"Through the keyhole once you turned the light on," Al replied. "But what happened? I'm not stupid, Edward. That's a bite mark on your neck and I doubt your ran into a door to get that bruise on your face."_

_"You're right...Had a very eventful day yesterday," Ed said. At least there was some truth in the statement. "You see, Lieutenant Hawkeye had her dog at Central yesterday and for some reason he tackled me and bit me." Again, there was some hidden truth in what he had said._

_Al nodded and thought, 'Again, I'm not stupid, Brother...' He wanted to say that, but something held him back. Instead he asked, "And the bruise?"_

_"Well...when I was walking back home I was jumped by a thug. All he was able to do was land one punch before I kicked his ass..." Ed said with a shrug. He hated this. He hated lying to his brother like this. Every word he said withered his heart piece by piece. _

_Al nodded once again, appearing to agree, but on the inside he knew there was something much bigger than what his brother had told him. 'I guess he'll tell me when he's ready...' Al thought._

_"Hey Al, it's late. You should be getting to bed," Ed said with a kind smile._

_"Brother...you gave me a good scare...can I sleep in here with you?" Al asked softly._

_"Of course," Ed said and patted Al's mat of brown locks. __They crawled in Ed's bed together and Ed wrapped his arms around his younger blood. _

_Before the human transmutation incident so many years ago, Al would always slip into Ed's room to sleep in his bed especially when the weather was sour or he had a nightmare; Ed never once declined his younger brother from that sleep._

.o0o.

The young brunet opened his eyes and turned to meet Ed's amber eyes. "Good morning," Al said in a tired voice.

"Morning," Ed smiled.

"Okay, time to start the day. Gonna go fix breakfast. Eggs?"

"You know it," Ed said and Al swung his feet over the edge of the bed and started for the kitchen. Ed laid there staring at the ceiling, thinking. _'What's going to happen today? I have to go back to Central today and I know he'll be there...he always is. Should I tell someone about this? No...there's no one to tell. Who would believe me over Roy about this? No one would. I-' _A delightfully delicious smell hit him, stopping his thinking and making his stomach growl. His mouth began to water at the heavenly aroma of Al's cooking, even though it was just eggs and maybe toast. He left his bed and headed for the kitchen.

"Smells...so...good!" Ed drooled as he sat at the table, and Al placed a plate full of scrambled eggs and toast with some bacon in front of him. With lightning speed, Ed began to devour the food. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast so his appetite was ravenous.

"Brother, slow down or you'll choke," Al warned as he began to eat his own breakfast.

After breakfast, Ed headed to the bathroom to shower. As he stood under the hot pour of water scrubbing his skin with a soapy rag he suddenly felt very wretched. He felt dirty in that moment, but not dirty as in mud; it was a different kind of dirty, a kind that no amount of water or soap could ever clean away. He ran his fingers over the tender area of skin on his neck where Roy's teeth had marked him. He started to blink rapidly in a desperate attempt to stop the flood of tears that wanted out. He couldn't stop them. He buried his eyes in the crook of his arm against the shower wall and sobbed, the hot water nipping at his skin.

He wasn't sure how many minutes he stood there crying, but when his tears stopped he shut of the water and stepped out. He began to dry himself with his towel and wrapped it around his waist as he headed for his room to dress. Once he shut and locked the door to his room he froze. The knife from last night was still open up on his floor slightly hiding underneath his bed. His breathing went uneven as he bent down to pick up the blade. He sat on the edge of his bed holding the knife in his hand and then it hit him. Last night he wanted to cut himself because he was mad at himself, but what if he did it for a different reason? What if he cut himself to stop something like that from happening again? If he scarred his body would Roy find him unattractive and cease his torture? That what he was hoping for.

Ed tightened his grip on the handle and moved the edge of the blade to his shoulder. He decided he'd start there and hoped that would be enough to stop Roy. He slowly dug the sharp edge into his skin and made a long strip going down his arm a few inches. He inhaled sharply as he made another crimson strip and another and another. His eyes blurred and pained tears silently fell from the corner of his eyes.

_'Please make this stop him. Let this tell him what he's doing to me. Please, oh please,'_ Ed prayed as he removed his damp towel from around his waist to cover the self-inflicted wounds. He kept pressure on the cuts until the bleeding subsided and he wiped the blood off of the knife before shoving the stained linen underneath his bed, out of sight. If Al found out...

He shook the thought off and began dressing himself. He pulled on his boxers and some brown trousers, deciding it was too hot outside for his favorite leather pants. He stood in front of the full length mirror that hung on his wall and frowned. The marks on his shoulder was very visible and when he saw the damage he caused himself he began to fill with regret. He sighed deeply and slowly pulled on a tan button-up shirt. He left his room and told Al he'd be back later, so he left for Central.

* * *

"Good morning, Fullmetal," Hawkeye greeted when he walked into the room. 

"G-" Ed went to say, but was interrupted by the door opening and Falman popped his head through.

"Come on everyone. The Fuhrer is demanding a meeting with all of us. Now," Falman announced and with many grumbles everyone in the office rose from their seats and followed Falman to where the meeting was taking place.

The group of State Military members walked into the large auditorium and took their seats. Unfortunately for Ed, he was stuck sitting next to Roy. Every military soldier, high rank and low rank, were seated in the auditorium and Fuhrer Bradley was standing on the stage in front of them with a mic in his hands.

"Good to see you again, Edward," Roy whispered. Ed didn't say anything.

The Fuhrer coughed into the microphone to get everyones attention. "It has recently come to my attention on multiple occasions about the sexual relationships between officers. It has been reported to me that more than a dozen officers have been raped by their superiors and I will not tolerate this."

Ed smiled on the inside as he felt Roy tense and stiffen.

The Fuhrer continued, "You are all grown men and women and I urge you all to contain yourselves. If this continues then there will be dire consequences to pay and I don't care what rank you are. A Colonel will be punished just the same as a Sergeant."

Every muscle froze in Roy's body at the Fuhrer's mention of Colonel and Ed was getting a considerable amount of pleasure from Roy's tense behavior.

"We are here to serve our great country of Amestris against its foes. We are not here to "bang" each other, as you young ones like to call it. I will be going to extraordinary lengths to stop this if it continues and y'all don't want that, do you?" Bradley asked. "I didn't think so."

Fuhrer Bradley's speech went on until noon and then he dismissed everyone. Everyone went back to their offices and their work and some went to lunch. Once they got into the office from before the meeting, they started talking about lunch. Ed sat down at one of the long tables uneasily; he felt Roy's eyes on him and they weren't kind eyes.

Finally, Roy's voice broke through their discussion of where to go to eat lunch. "Fullmetal, I need to talk to you in my office," he said. It was Ed's turn to tense. He hesitantly rose to his feet and stepped forward in the direction of the door to Roy's office and then walked in.

"We're going to lunch, Colonel. Want us to bring you anything back?" Fuery asked.

"No thanks, my lunch is in my office" Roy said and the group left. Roy stepped into his office and shut the door behind him, locking it too.

He grabbed Ed by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall. His eyes were intense and not at all happy. "What did you say!? Who did you tell!?" he asked in a very angry tone.

"N-no one. I haven't told anyone. I-I swear it. No one knows," Ed said and fear started to coil deep in his stomach as Roy wrapped his strong hands around his throat. Instinctively Ed grabbed at Roy's hands to remove them, but Roy was stronger than he was as much as Ed hated admitting that anyone was stronger than him. If only he could use alchemy...

"You little bastard! I know you told someone something! You told Alphonse, didn't you!?"

"N-no," Ed managed to squeeze out. _'I'm gonna pass out...I can't breath...'_ Ed thought as he struggled for air. Roy dropped him and he collapsed to his knees trying to catch his breath. The young blond wasn't prepared for what came next. Roy delivered a powerful kick to Ed's gut that made him fall over on his side, clenching his stomach and gasping.

In an instant, Roy had Ed pinned to the floor by straddling him just like yesterday. Roy unbuttoned Ed's shirt and removed it, but his angry expression turned to puzzled when he saw the four still-fresh marks on Ed's shoulder.

"What's this?" Roy asked in an odd soft voice. Ed didn't answer. "Ed, what is it?" Roy asked again in a more stern voice.

"You should know! You caused it!" Ed shrieked and he felt the tears coming back.

"So...you thought that doing something like this to yourself would stop me, didn't you? If you thought you could get me to stop by playing the sympathy card, then how stupid you are," Roy said and pressed down hard on the marks causing them to start bleeding again and for Ed to wince at the sharp pain. "You know, Ed, you should go a bit deeper next time and don't do it on the shoulder. No, that's not a good place at all. Next time you need to go here," Roy said as he ran his blood-tipped fingers down Ed's arm, leaving a long trail of blood, until they rested on the inside of Ed's wrist. Roy's fingers wrapped around each wrist and held them firmly down at Ed's sides so that he wouldn't be able to fight while Roy started to do what he wanted with the teen.

Roy started by licking at the smooth skin of Ed's abdomen and chest, adding a bite here and there. The bites weren't enough to leave permanent marks like on Ed's neck, but you could still see them for what they were. Roy's tongue ran from Ed's collarbone all the way down, dipping into his naval and then having to stop as the band of Ed's pants interrupted him. Roy stopped and frowned at the intruding article of clothing, but his frown quickly changed into a grin as he let go of Ed's wrists to remove the pair of handcuffs that hung on his belt. Ed's eyes widened and he began to struggle underneath Roy.

Roy got off of the smaller frame and lifted him up to his feet; Ed immediately began to throw punches and kicks in a desperate attempt to get away. Ed managed to get a solid punch to connect with Roy's jaw that sent him staggering back, so Ed used that to his advantage and sprinted for the door. Before he was able to put his hand on the knob, which was locked anyway, he crashed to the floor; Roy had reached out and grabbed his foot, tripping him, and then Roy yanked Ed's leg to pull him closer.

"Let go of me!" Ed growled as he kicked his free leg at Roy and it hit his hand making Roy let go of Ed's leg. Once again, Ed ran for the door having forgotten that Roy had locked it. "Come on, come on! Open dammit!" Ed begged the door as he pulled at the knob.

He was pulled away from the door by Roy who had grabbed him by his long, blond braid. He yelped at the pull on his scalp and made an attempt to swat at the hand that was holding him. Ed struggled wildly to get Roy to let go of his hair, but he stopped when he felt something sharp press against his throat.

"That's what it takes," Roy said in a rather sadistic tone.

"Just kill me, Mustang," Ed said through gritted teeth.

"Now, why would I kill my favorite pet? Wouldn't be very smart of me," Roy said and pressed the knife a bit harder against the soft skin of Ed's neck.

"Weren't you listening to what the Fuhrer was saying? You'll lose your rank and you'll be put in prison for years after I show him all the markings you've left on my body."

"How would I be put in prison? All that I have to say is that you consented and we were having rough sex that got a bit out of hand," Roy said. "You're eight-teen and that makes you legal."

"Think again, you bastard. I'm still a minor, only seventeen. Consented or not, you'll still be locked away," Ed said and inwardly commended himself for his fighting back and for gaining the upper hand even though he still had a knife to his neck.

"Don't make me have to show you what will happen if you tell anyone about this," Roy warned. "But I think I'll tell you instead, just so that we're on the same page." Ed felt Roy hot breath against his cheek and Roy's harsh whispers filled his ear. "As soon as I find out that you spoke, I'll go after Alphonse. I'll fuck him nice and good before I burn him to a crisp. Then, I'll come after you and beat you, fuck you, mutilate you, and everything else that's considered a sin and immoral. And I'll do this all before anyone will be able to react and send me off to prison. I might even kill myself after I kill you so I'll be able to fuck you in the fires of Hell."

"You bastard! You're fucking sick! You're a disgrace to Man!" Ed seethed.

"I'll do all those things, Ed. Don't think I won't. My advice to you is to keep your damn mouth shut and give me your body for my pleasure."

"Go to Hell, Roy Mustang!" Ed yelled as he grabbed Roy's hand that held the knife and jerked it away from him so that he could twist the small blade out of Roy's hands. It dropped to the floor and Ed kicked it away to the other side of the room out of both of their grasps. As Ed's leg came down from kicking the knife away he smashed it into Roy's foot who reacted by throwing Ed face down to the floor. Ed tried to get back up, but Roy was already on top of him. Roy seized both of Ed's hands and twisted them behind his back and he felt the cold, metal handcuffs go around his wrists. Roy reached around the shirtless blond and expertly unbuttoned and unzipped Ed's pants and had them, as well as his boxers, removed and discarded even though Ed struggled wildly to slow Roy down.

"Time you to pay for being such a bad boy today," Roy said and unzipped his own pants to remove his throbbing organ out of it's cloth cage. Roy didn't show the least bit of mercy as he plunged his entire length into Ed.

Again, it happened. Roy thrusted in and out of Ed quickly until he came and then he reached around Ed to pump him until he came too. Ed cursed himself once Roy started touching him in that manner as the moans escaped his throat. He had to tell himself over and over, '_The body reacts no matter who's touching...The body reacts...'_

With both of them sweating and panting, Roy collapsed on top of Ed. Ed felt Roy's hands move to the handcuffs and the lock on it click releasing him from the bonds. Exhausted, Ed got to his feet slowly and painfully. He slowly pulled on his clothes and left, after Roy had unlocked the door, not saying anything else.

Roy sat back in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk and peered out his window to see the sun descending the skies in golden brilliance over the city of Central. He smiled as he thought about what had just happened. He was going to enjoy having his new pet and if his new pet slipped up he might even end up with two. His mind went to Alphonse, the younger Elric. Roy already planned out what he'd do with Al if given the chance. He laughed out his triumph.

* * *

Just like yesterday, Ed went home. He thought he'd be able to escape everything once he was fast asleep, but the dreams weren't as sweet as he'd have liked them to be. His dreams, more like nightmares, depicted images of Roy doing things to Al and then to Ed in the way Roy threatened he would do. He shot up in his bed, moonlight flooding in the room and a bead of sweat trailing down his cheek. 

If this kept up he wasn't sure how long he would be able to survive, but he had to...for Al, most of all.

To be continued...

* * *

**Hope you like it! Please review! I love reviews!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Eventful

**So here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! And thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this! I appreciate it!**

**Warning: contains sex/rape and all that other stuff that I've already mentioned before.**

**Also...I think this chapter sucks, but I tried.**

* * *

For the fourth time that night, Ed shot up in his bed. His breathing was uneven and sweat glistened off of his body as the moonlight fluttered through the window. Every time he'd fall asleep terrible dreams would haunt him, and he realized that Roy had taken more than just his body he'd taken his mind too. He was worried and afraid of what would happen not to just himself but to Alphonse.

Ed stared out the window at the silver moon and the million twinkling stars that danced in the sky. Just then, something shot across the sky and Ed watched the star race across the sky. Before any of this stuff had happened with Roy, he wouldn't have payed any attention to it, but something deep inside of him called out and he just had to do what he was about to do.

"Shooting Star, I wish I could be stronger. Please make me stronger," Ed said softly as the star disappeared behind the radiant moon. Ed laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes. His mind finally felt at ease, as well as his heart, as he drifted off into such a deep sleep that he wasn't going to wake up until late in the morning.

* * *

Al walked into his brother's room for the hundredth time that morning, or at least it felt that many. He knew Ed was a rather lazy person, but for Ed to sleep this late in the morning was strange and Al was starting to worry. He was worried that his brother might be getting sick, so with soft steps he walked to Ed's bedside and placed the back of his hand on Ed's forehead. No fever.

Al shrugged and turned to walk out of the room, but something caught his eye. He turned back and looked down at his brother's sleeping body. Ed almost always slept shirtless, especially during the summer. Poking out from underneath the corner of the blanket was an odd mark. Puzzled and curious, Alphonse slowly pulled the blanket back and his eyes widened as he saw the four red cuts on his older brother's shoulder. Time felt like it had stopped in that moment as he looked at the marks and he realized that he was holding his breath.

The younger Elric felt something coil inside him, something like fear and then anger. He was afraid for Ed, afraid that Ed might take things one step too far and seriously hurt himself. He was angry at Ed for not confiding in him and angry at himself for not realizing something like this sooner.

'_What happened to you, Brother? Why won't you tell me?'_ Al thought and realized he was hoping for some mental answer, but he didn't get any such thing.

He placed the blanket back and decided he would confront his brother about this when the time was right, which he also decided was not now. He left the room and tried to push his concerns to the back of his mind, but that seemed near impossible. He was deeply concerned.

* * *

Amber pools were revealed when Ed fluttered his eyes open. He sat up in his bed slowly and stretched as he looked out the window at the sky which was adorned with a bright, golden sun. Realizing what time it was, Ed jumped out of bed and hastily pulled on clothes.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! Not good!" Ed cried out as he pulled on a pair of khaki trousers and a white shirt. Amidst the chaos, Ed forgot to braid his hair. He was about to sprint out of his room when he looked down and saw that he was wearing two different shoes. "Oh Hell!" he muttered as he took one shoe off and put the right shoe on.

"Bye Al! Gotta go! Be back later tonight!" Ed yelled to Al, who was in the kitchen, as he ran out of the house.

Ed ran down the streets of Central with his hair trailing golden strands behind him. He took the steps to Central Headquarters two at a time and was starting to get out of breath as he got near the top. He slowed his sprint down to a fast walk as he went down the many hallways. He stood in front of the designated door and took a moment to compose himself before turning the knob and stepping in.

"You're late, Fullmetal," Mustang said as Ed took his seat among the table of military officers.

"Sorry," Ed muttered and with that the meeting began.

The meeting that was taking place was normal and happened every six months. They discussed concerns and recent missions and all kinds of things that needed fixing or needed discussing. But this time, a certain someone brought up a rather uncomfortable topic.

"Fullmetal, you are aware that the Alchemy Assessment is coming up, aren't you?" Mustang asked and Ed saw the slightest of smiles crease on Roy's lips as Ed felt every muscle in his body lock.

"Y-yes, I could take it today and pass," Ed said, rather uneasily. '_Dammit, I forgot about that! Nothing's going right anymore! What's going to happen now? I can't use alchemy and I'm a State Alchemist. ARGH!'_ Ed yelled in his head.

"Something the matter, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked in a tone of voice that said he knew exactly what was wrong and he was trying to make Ed as uneasy as possible.

"Nothing's wrong, Sir," Ed replied.

"Yeah, Ed, come to think of it...I haven't seen you clapping your hands together lately," Fuery said.

"Well...there hasn't been much call for it," Ed replied in as cool a voice as he could muster.

The meeting ended roughly thirty minutes later and everyone left to go home, or just about everyone.

Ed was the last to leave and as he walked out into the hallway, his eyes shifted down the hallway.

"Ah! Help!" a voice cried out. The face was hidden behind a stack of books and the figure swayed back and forth under the heavy load. Ed, being the nice guy he was, rushed over to the person and took the top half of the books in his arms.

"Thank you!" Sheska said, relieved. Ed looked at the mousy woman and noticed how she was dressed. He'd never seen her as anything but a plain, little woman, but as he looked at her now he felt his jaw drop. She was wearing a knee-length emerald dress with her brown locks tumbling over her shoulders in big, wavy curls. Her face was painted in soft tones that really brought out her features.

"Going somewhere?" Ed asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah...I have a date tonight...well had a date tonight," she said softly and Ed noticed the pink that was gracing her cheeks. "I was getting ready when the office called and said I had to come in and tend to these books...What a drag!"

"A date? Hmmm...who's the lucky fellow?" Ed asked as they walked to down the hall.

"Oh, he's handsome, and tall, and handsome, and smart, and handsome, and funny, and did I mention he's handsome?" Sheska said in a bubbly way that Ed had never heard before, but her voice changed as she continued, "But...it doesn't matter...I'm stuck here..."

"Tell me what to do," Ed said and Sheska raised her eyebrow. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it so that you can go on this date. You deserve a break once in a while."

Her face brightened and an ear-to-ear smile formed on her face. "Oh thank you so much, Ed! I owe you big!" she said and they walked into a small room where they set the books down on the table. She told him where all the books went and what to do, but she looked at him seriously and handed a manila folder to him. "And this goes to Colonel Mustang. It _has_ to get to him _today_. It's _very_ important. Colonel Mustang's residence is on the way to yours, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, it is, but...are you sure that I have to bring this to him?" Ed asked uneasily. He really didn't feel like going anywhere near that vile man for fear of what would most likely end up happening again.

"Oh please, Ed, please! Can you do this for me? Please! All you have to do is drop it off at his place," she said and put out her lower lip and widened her eyes in a pleading puppy manner.

"Fine..." Ed sighed. Sheska squealed and wrapped her arms around him and left.

* * *

A cool breeze drifted through the night air as Ed started his walk to deliver the manila folder tucked under his arm to Roy's house. With every step closer, he felt his heart beat a bit faster.

_'Everything's going to be fine. Yeah...I'll just slide the folder under the door, knock, and run like hell. Yeah, I can do that. But what if...' _Ed suddenly realized he was standing in front of Roy's door. Remembering his plan, he bent down to slip the folder through the crack at the bottom of the door. He frowned when it wouldn't fit through the slot. _'Shit...'_ he thought as he sighed and knocked on the door.Silently he was praying for Roy not to be there or not to hear his knocks, but he wasn't so lucky.

The door opened moments later to reveal Roy's once-sleeping face. His dark hair was disheveled and his eyes were dull from sleep. He was wearing a white tee-shirt and black boxers.

"What?" Roy asked sharply, clearly annoyed that he had been roused from his sleep.

"Sheska sent me to give you this file. She said it had to get to you today," Ed said and handed Roy the document. Roy looked at the paper tucked inside the folder and sighed.

"Come in," he said.

"I'd rather not," replied Ed.

"You have to sign this. Any person who's hands go on this file has to sign a special paper. It's procedure. Come in," he said again, but this time in a more demanding tone. 

Roy stepped aside and motioned for Ed to walk inside and he did. Ed stepped into the dark living room, and Roy shut the front door and turned on the switch that illuminated the room with bright light. Roy placed the file on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa and took out the necessary paper for Ed to sign as well as a pen. Ed, sitting on the sofa next to Roy,took the pen and skimmed the paper before he signed his name and dated it.

As Ed set the pen back down on the coffee table, he felt something odd tug on his loose hair. He looked at Roy and realized that it was Roy running his fingers through the golden strands. Roy's eyes were no longer dull, but held something brilliant in them. Lust.

"Roy...no..." Ed said softly as he pushed Roy's hand out of his hair. Roy had other intentions instead of stopping; he grabbed Ed's wrist and in a flash, he had Ed underneath him on the sofa. He jerked violently to get out of Roy's vice grip. "Roy, please, let go of me!" he said and mentally cursed himself for starting to beg again. A low chuckle came from Roy's throat as he inched his lips closer and closer to Ed's until they met. Roy's tongue forced its way between Ed's lips and into his mouth. Ed thought about biting down on the wet muscle, but recalled on what happened the last time he did that.

Roy's tongue wiggled like a worm in his mouth,running over every bit of the moist cavern. Surprisingly to Ed, he parted from him and let go of the grip he held on his wrists. He got off of the smaller body and let dumbfounded Ed lay on the sofa. He waited until Ed got up before he made any movement. As Ed looked into Roy's eyes, he could almost see the gears turning in his head. Roy was thinking and deeply too. Ed slowly sat up and ten rose to his feet from the sofa; his eyes never left Roy during the transition.

"Stay there," Roy commanded as he walked off into some other part of the house.

_'Go, now's your chance! Get out of here! Now! But...I can't...move...Why can't I move?'_ Ed asked himself panicked when he tried to move his legs, but couldn't. It was as if Roy's command was forcing him to follow the order. Roy came back and Ed saw something gripped in his hands.

"Know what this is?" Roy asked as he held out the object for Ed to see.

"It's a pair of pliers," Ed replied.

"Right you are. A very handy took, don't you agree? Y'know, during the Ishbal War, I had the privilege to use such an item as this," Roy said and Ed looked at him puzzled. "You see, there are many parts of the human body that can cause a tremendous amount of pain by using only these little pliers. In Ishbal we used them to rip off fingernails, toenails, even chunks of skin, but the most agonizing place to have these used is in your mouth. It's very gruesome to rip out tooth by tooth with these. Would you like to know how it feels?" He stepped closer to Ed and Ed tried to step back, but his legs still wouldn't move. Ed didn't answer, so Roy took that as a no. "Good," he said, "now get on your knees."

Reluctantly and confused by the order, Ed did so. He slowly got to his knees in front of his grinning superior. Shock, fear, confusion, and array of other emotions stirred in Ed's stomach as Roy slid his boxers down to let out his already hard member.

"Remember, watch your teeth or I'll yank them all out," Roy warned, flashing the pliers one last time before tossing them on the sofa. He placed the head of his member to Ed's lips and pushed forward, demanding entrance. Ed wasn't sure what to do other than to close his eyes and let Roy in his unwilling mouth. His mind fought hard to block out the fact that there was another man's penis in his mouth, but that was a fact that was hard to deny. He had no clue what to do; as much as he hated it, he lazily ran his tongue over the head of Roy's member.

"Show some damn enthusiasm!" Roy growled as he slapped Ed on top of his head. Roy was growing frustrated as Ed refused to any more than what he had been doing, so he grabbed Ed by the back of his head and vigorously pushed and pulled Ed making his member go deep into Ed's unwilling mouth. Satisfying moans of pleasure came from Roy's throat and Ed had to screw his eyes shut tightly to drive the tears that threatened to fall at hearing Roy's sick noises. Ed hated this.

Roy felt himself approaching release and as he pulled completely out of Ed's mouth the white seed shot at Ed's face, landing on his cheeks and neck. Roy wrapped his fingers around his member and stroked it, urging the rest of the sticky substance out onto Ed's face. Ed flinched as it hit his skin. He hated this. Lately, it seemed he was hating a lot of thinks.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ed, now you're all dirty. Come on, we should get you cleaned up," Roy said as he grabbed Ed by the collar of his shirt, lifting him to his feet and dragging him down the hallway.

Roy threw Ed in a dark room and as the light flicked on, he saw that he was in the bathroom. Roy was swiftly on top of him, shedding off the layer of clothing on Ed until he was nothing but bare skin; Roy took off his own shirt. Roy reached into the shower and turned on the faucet and a million hot droplets of water came raining down. He grabbed Ed and forced into the shower before stepping in himself. He grabbed a soapy rag and started to gently rub every inch of Ed's skin. Even though the water was hot, Ed couldn't help but shiver under Roy's touches and Roy noticed this. He grinned at seeing the blond's discomfort and decided to have a bit of fun. Roy dropped the rag and grabbed Ed with a bruising grip on the back of his neck, like you would a feisty kitten. He held Ed face against the shower wall and with his free hand he trailed his fingers ghost-like down Ed's back until he got to Ed's water slicked entrance. He ran one digit over the hole and pushed it in. Ed gasped slightly at the small amount of discomfort and an even bigger gasp came from him when Roy pushed a second finger inside him. Roy wiggled the two fingers around and started to slowly push them deeper in Ed. He felt Roy's grip tighten on his neck as he started to attempt to struggle out of the grip. He was sure that the grip would leave a nasty bruise. Ed was horrified when he heard the moan that escaped his lips as Roy's fingers brushed over something inside him that caused a surge of pleasure to wave through his entire body. Roy laughed at the moan and retreated his fingers from the dark insides of the smaller body. Roy felt himself growing harder again.

Roy turned off the water and pulled the knee-weak Ed out of the shower. He took a towel from the cabinet and started drying Ed's body and his own. He grabbed Ed again by the back of his neck and pushed Ed out of the bathroom and into another room. Roy's bedroom.

Ed's eyes widened when he realized that again his body would go to this man. He saw the bed and knew that Roy had no intentions of sleeping. Roy forcefully threw Ed against the bar that made the foot of the bed. Ed gagged as the bar hit his gut and again he knew that there would be a nasty bruise formed on his body. He felt Roy's hands grab his hips and he felt the head of Roy's member, which was now throbbing with life again, hover over his entrance, but something stopped Roy from continuing.

"No, no, not like this," Roy muttered and grabbed Ed by his ankles to flip him over the foot of the bed and on his back on the mattress where Roy swiftly toppled on him. "Yes, this is more like it."

Ed's eyes flashed with anger, but he was helpless under Roy's larger body. For that, he cursed himself. Roy leaned forward and seized Ed's chin in his hands. Hotly, he whispered, "Ed, I've been thinking. You, me, and Alphonse. The three of us together in this very room, in this bed. I think it'll be thrilling. It's makes me so horny just thinking about it. We should try it. Al will be a lot of fun in bed."

"What? You're sick! You're an animal! Stay away from him, you bastard!" Ed growled.

"I'll leave him alone, but only if you give in to me," he said. Ed didn't respond. Roy shrugged and continued what he was planning to do.

"Now, Ed, be a good boy and it won't hurt," Roy said as he spread Ed's legs far apart and lifted his hips. Every muscle in Ed's body tensed as he tried to prepare himself for what was to come. Just like he did with his fingers, Roy slowly pushed himself in Ed until he was fully sheathed and he pulled all the way out again. "Y'know, Ed, if you just relax you'll actually enjoy this. Just try to relax. Loosen up a little. I can be a gentle lover when I want to be and I'm willing to do that for you if you just loosen up," Roy said softly. Ed wasn't sure what to do. He was tired of being hurt like this, so he did what Roy said and forced his body to loosen its muscles. Roy smirked as he pushed himself back into Ed and Roy was right. As Roy rocked his hips back and forth in and out of Ed, he couldn't stop the soft moans that escaped his throat.

"Roy...stop...please," Ed breathlessly begged. He hated that he was getting some physical pleasure from what Roy was doing and he really wanted this to end, but Roy didn't want that and what Roy wanted he got.

Ed's moans increased as Roy fastened his pace and started pumping Ed's manhood, finding the perfect rhythm between the two actions. Roy's black eyes dug into Ed's as their gazes locked. Ed tried to look away, but was caught in that dark gaze. Finally, with a great gasp of relief, Roy released himself inside of Ed and Ed came too into Roy's hand. Roy pulled out of the teen and laid next to him, both of them breathless and sweating.

Once their breathing got normal again, Roy turned on his side and looked at Ed's body. An ugly, black bruise was starting to form on Ed's abdomen from where Roy had thrown him against the foot of the bed. He ran his fingers over the bruise and Ed shuddered underneath him.

"Please, Roy, let me go home," Ed pleaded softly. Roy went to touch Ed's chest, but Ed turned away with his back to him and curled up in small ball. The small body trembled and soft sobs came from it. Roy suddenly felt a surge of guilt course through his body, but he was too mighty for apologies and honestly, he didn't know where to begin in apologizing for his actions. He inwardly shrugged and pushed the guilt in the very back of his mind.

"Yes, you can go," Roy replied and Ed slowly left the bed and returned to the bathroom where his clothes had been left on the floor. Roy laid in his bed and heard the front door open and shut and knew that Ed had left. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ed walked slowly. His body ached everywhere, but it wasn't only his body. His mind felt numb. He felt something foreign coil in the deepest pits of not only his stomach, but his very soul. As he thought back on what Roy had done to him, he hated himself. He realized that he actually enjoyed what Roy did to him. But it was rape and he hated himself for having enjoyed something like that. As numb as his mind was, he told himself over and over, _'The body reacts no matter who's touching it...The body reacts...'_

It was very late in the night as Ed quietly opened the door to his house and stepped in. He thought Al was asleep and didn't want to chance waking him. As he walked past the living room to get to the hallway, the sound of someone clearing their throat startled him. He turned and saw Al standing behind.

"A-Al! What are you doing still up?" Ed asked and saw the look in Al's steel eyes.

"Brother, we have to talk. Now," Al said and his voice brought a shiver down Ed's spine. Al walked into the kitchen and Ed reluctantly followed.

"What do we need to talk about?" Ed asked. Al stood behind the counter with an intense look in his steel eyes and an expression of pure anger pressed on his face. He slammed something down on the counter.

"We need to talk about _this_," he said sternly and Ed's heart stopped as he saw the small knife, his small knife, laying on the counter.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I love reviews!**


	4. It's over

**Okay, so here's chapter four. The final chapter! Yay! First thing, I know some of you are probably expecting this intense, tear jerker moment between Ed and Al...well...that didn't really happen. The discussion that takes place between the brothers isn't all that great, but I tried! Also, the ending sucks. I was never good at writing endings. Oh well, you like it you like and if you don't then you don't. Anyways, please read and review! But please NO FLAMES! Thanks everyone!**

**Also, there's a flashback and it begins and ends with this symbol, .o0o.**

* * *

Ed laid in his bed, deep in thought. As exhausted as he was sleep seemed a far off dream and his restless mind wouldn't allow it. He thought about his discussion with his younger brother, Alphonse.

.o0o.

_"We need to talk about this," Al said sternly and Ed's heart stopped as he saw the small knife, his small knife, laying on the counter._

_"W-wha...How..."_

_"I saw the cuts on your shoulder this morning and I found the bloody towel and your knife stashed under your bed. Why are you doing this? Tell me, tell me now," Al demanded._

_"Al...I...I can't," Ed replied, his voice starting to crack and his eyes stinging._

_"Why not? Why can't you tell me what happened to you?" Al asked. "You going to hurt yourself, Brother. I'm worried about you."_

_"Alphonse, you don't understand. I can't tell you," Ed said in a faint voice and felt something wet slide down his cheek._

_"Why not!?" Al asked again, more persistent._

_"Al, please...just drop this...I can't talk about it."_

_"Drop this? Not a chance! I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's going on. I'm not turning a blind eye on this, Brother, so you may as well just tell me now," Al said. His voice was strange and sounded foreign as it met Ed's ears; he'd never heard Al talk like this before._

_Ed moved from his spot on the other side of the counter and moved on Al's side. He took Al's hands in his and dropped to his knees in front of his younger brothers, tears streaming down his face as he pressed his forehead against Al's hands._

_"Something happened to me, Al, and it's still happening. Something bad. I can't tell you or anyone about it though or he'll kill you," Ed said between sobs._

_"K-kill m-me? W-what? Who's he?"_

_"I can't tell you. Please, Al, please understand," Ed pleaded as he gazed up at his brother._

_"But why did you do that to yourself, cut yourself?"_

_"Because I'm stupid. I was desperate to do anything in hopes that it would stop."_

_"Did it?"_

_"No."_

_"Brother," Al said softly as he got on his knees and put Ed's head on his shoulder, "I don't want to see you hurting like this anymore. Is there any chance that what ever is happening to you will stop?"_

_Ed didn't answer. He simply didn't know. Instead, Ed whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_Al pushed Ed away at arms length to be able to look at him. Ed's eyes went everywhere except on Al and Al saw something deep in them; Sorrow, agony, confusion, and so many other things pooled deep in Ed's golden eyes. And then something unexpected happened, Al brought his open hand hard across Ed's cheek._

_"Don't you ever be so stupid again! Swear to me you'll never spill your own blood again," Al said with an intense gaze._

_"I can't swear you anything, I simply can't," Ed said after a minute of silence. Another hard hand went skidding across Ed's cheek and Al stood up and stomped out of the kitchen. Ed heard Al's bedroom door slam shut. He propped himself against the counter and buried his head in his knees, sobbing._

_'Why!? Why me!?' Ed asked himself over and over again. He stayed there for a solid two hours before he went in his room and laid in his bed._

.o0o.

As Ed laid in his bed, his mind reeling, he knew he had to do something. There had to be some way to stop all of this without getting other people involved and risking his life and Al's. He started thinking of what he would be able to do that would stop Roy the next time.

_'I've already tried begging and if anything that just made him want more. I've tried fighting, but he's stronger than me so that's out of the question. And I've given in too and as much as I enjoyed it that way, having made the best out of the worst situation, I can't keep doing that. Of course I can easily end it all, but suicide...'_ He shuddered at the thought of taking his own life and a gruesome image of his death formed in his head. He shook the last thought off._ 'Damn, if only I could use alchemy! I'd have a better chance of taking him down then.'_

Ed sighed and clapped his hands together in the same way he had done countless times before, except this time there was no reaction to the action. And then he thought, _'I can't use alchemy with my hands, but what if...'_

Ed left his bed and went over to his desk where he picked up a pencil and drew a transmutation circle on the wooden surface. He held his breath as he placed his hands over the circle and mentally went through the process of doing alchemy that way.He sat at his desk for hours drawing circle after circle and touching them with his hands, each time hoping for some physical change in the desk. Unfortunately, nothing happened, not even the slightest bit. But Ed being Ed was determined, so he continued. He drew different circles and each one he placed his hands over. It was as if he was a young kid again, just starting to learn alchemy. He remembered going through something similar to this back then; drawing circle after circle, trying to urge a transmutation to occur. It was like having to re-teach himself alchemy from Step 1. Maybe, this is all it would take...

As the sun started to chase away the darkness of nights with streaks of gold and pink, he looked down at his desk which was now covered in circles and frowned. He stretched out his arms and yawned. Like every morning, he could already hear Al in the kitchen, that seemed to be Al's sanctuary. He stiffly and painfully rose to his feet and left his room. Sure enough, as he walked into the kitchen, Al was at the sink washing some dishes from yesterday.

"G-good morning, Al," Ed said, but Al said nothing. He was clearly still very upset with Ed and that made Ed's heart sink in his chest. Ed looked around the kitchen and saw that his knife still laid on the counter; he picked it up and tossed from hand to hand. Al turned around, but only to carry the clean dishes to the cabinet. He froze when he saw what was in Ed's hands. Ed held the knife out at arms length and dropped it into the trash bin next to him.

"Never again," Ed said softly and then turned to look into Al's steel eyes.

"But I'm still mad at you," Al said and Ed smiled at his younger brother.

The morning carried on like normal except for the thick silence that was between the two brothers. It wasn't an unpleasant silence, but it wasn't exactly companionable either. They ate breakfast and Ed left the house to go to Central, like always.

* * *

He raised the small mug to his lips and took a sip of the hot liquid. Roy looked into the mug of swirling, black coffee and sighed. He gently set it back on his desk and started looking over the day's paperwork. He knew he was suppose to be carefully reading over every document, but his mind wouldn't stay on task; he kept thinking about the young, blond "alchemist" and his even younger brother. He mind twirled with thought after though and image after image of the two Elrics. He realized how much he wanted Alphonse over Ed, and he wanted Al now.

As he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk, he caught a familiar movement in the streets down below as he looked out of the window.

_'Guess I'm just going to have to settle for Ed at the moment,'_ he thought as he casually left his office.

Oddly, no one was in the hallway and he stepped into the small supply closet that was a few doors before his office door. He left a small crack in the door to look out of and waited for his prey. Waiting...waiting...waiting...There! He swiftly reached out his long arm and snatched the stunned blond into the closet and shut the door.

"R-Roy! What the hell are you doing!?" Ed asked after recovering from the surprising grab by Roy.

"Having some morning fun," Roy replied with a smirk spread on his face. He pushed Ed against the small section of unshelved wall and immediately began kissing him on his jawline and neck.

"S-stop! Let go!" Ed said, but not in a begging way; his tone of voice demanding and a bit angry. He started to try to push Roy away, but Roy wasn't going to give up. Instead, Roy grabbed Ed's wrists and pinned them high above his head; he also braced his legs against Ed's to prevent any kicking from the small teen. A low chuckle of triumph came from Roy's throat as he continued kissing every inch of exposed skin. Ed struggled wildly to try to get out of Roy's grip and escape. Surprisingly, Roy let go of his wrists and took a step back, but not for Ed to escape; Roy wrapped his hands around Ed's neck and squeezed tightly. Ed started to hit at Roy's hand, but to no avail would Roy's grip lessen.

"You're weak. You're pathetic. I should kill you now. I should put you out of your misery right now. Would you like that? Huh, Ed? Do you want me to end it all for you? No one would know it was I who murdered you. It'd probably be hours before they'd find your lifeless body sprawled out on this floor," Roy said in a dark, low voice and he tightened his grip. Ed could feel himself losing the battle to stay conscious; he could feel the dark blanket starting to drift over him. "You're weak. You're pathetic. You're useless. You're foolish. You're stupid. You're a disgrace. The world would be better off without someone like you strutting around on its surface. With you gone, I'd finally be able to go after my real prey without anyone getting in the way. But...not yet."

Roy let go of Ed's throat, but as he started to collapse to the floor Roy's balled fist went flying into his gut. The blow made him gag and stinging tears met his eyes. He fought to keep awake and breath a the blow had knocked out any remaining air in his lungs, which was little to begin with. He grabbed at his abused stomach, hunched over on the floor.

"Told you you were weak," Roy said as he left the closet and returned to his office, unseen.

The welcoming arms of darkness opened themselves out to Ed and he wanted to give in and run full speed into those arms, but he knew that he couldn't. He struggled to get to his feet and propped himself against the wall for a few minutes, trying to recompose himself. He slowly listed his shirt to look at his stomach which was now bruised black and spanned across his entire stomach. He sighed unevenly and tilted his head back against the wall and was reminded of the bruise on the back of his neck that was caused by Roy's tight grip on him from last night.

_'He's right...Everything he said was the truth. I am weak and pathetic. I don't deserve to be alive, but I can't leave Al alone with him. That's why I have to endure this for as long as I can. I have to protect Alphonse. I'll be damned if I'm going to let that bastard put his hands on Al like he did with me. Wait...I'm not weak! I'm not pathetic! I'm not useless! I'm not foolish...okay, so maybe I am foolish at times and stupid too, but that's not the point! I can overcome this! I'm stronger than he thinks. So what if I can't use alchemy? I have a strong pair of arms and legs and a good head with a good mind screwed on my neck, I'll use them!' _Ed thought as he mustered every last ounce of strength in his body and left the closet with a new-found confidence and courage.

He stepped out into the hallway and saw that Hughes and Hawkeye were chatting with each other. At the sound of the the closet door creaking open they turned their attention to Ed.

"Ed, what were you doing in there?" Hughes asked.

"Oh, just returning a broom for someone," Ed replied. To change the subject and to be polite, Ed said, "Good morning to you both."

Ed took a few steps forward to indicate that he had to leave, but as he walked in their direction, he stumbled forward. Hughes reacted quickly and caught Ed by stretching his arm out and Ed fell hard against Huges' arm. He yelped as his stomached fell against Hughes' arm. His long braid of golden hair fell off of his neck and the two officers gasped at seeing the ugly mark. Having heard the pained yelp from Ed when he hit Hughes' arm, Hughes slowly lifted the front of Ed's shirt and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Ed? W-what is this?" Hawkeye asked in a deeply concerned voice.

Fear settled itself over Ed's mind as he realized what had just happened. His eyes widened triple their size and he stood there, stunned, with his mouth gaped open. He fought to concoct some lie, but nothing would form in his mind.

Hughes looked at the bruise on Ed's neck. You could almost make out five fingerprints dug into the skin and underneath the bruise was the outline of what looked like a bite mark. Hughes took Ed by the hand and pushed him back into the closet for privacy with Riza trailing behind. He shut the door and looked intensely into Ed's eyes.

"Ed, what happened?" he asked. Ed didn't answer.

"Please, tell us. We can help you," Riza said persuasively.

"Nothing happened...I'm fine," Ed replied.

"Your body begs to tell differently. Those bruises didn't just come out of nowhere, so who caused them?" Hughes asked.

"Edward, dear, please, you have to tell us."

After a minute of silence, something clicked in Hughes' head and he had to ask, "Ed...were you...raped?" Ed didn't have to answer, his eyes and the sharp inhale of breath answered for him. "Who? Who was it?" Hughes asked.

"I can't tell you! He'll kill me! He'll kill Al!" Ed said panicked.

"You can tell us, Ed. We won't let anything happen to you or Al. If you tell us, then whoever hurt you will be punished and will never be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again," Hawkeye said.

"B-but that doesn't matter! He already told me what he'd do! He's going to kill Alphonse, then me, then himself!"

"Well, is it someone in the military?" Hughes asked.

"Y-yes."

"Ed, we need to inform the Fuhrer of this. He needs to know these things. Will you let us tell the Fuhrer?" Hawkeye asked.

Ed thought about it for a second and nodded. The three of them left the closet and headed for the Fuhrer's office. His secretary told them the Fuhrer was away, but would be returning any minute and for them to go ahead and wait for his return in his office.

Once inside, Hughes asked, "How many times has it happened?"

"Errr...three times. Twice in his office and once at his house."

"Three times!?" Hughes exclaimed.

"Edward, you looked tired. Why don't you lay down on the sofa and take a nap while we wait for the Fuhrer to return?" Hawkeye suggested in a soft voice and Ed was grateful for the idea. He laid on the sofa and was quickly in a deep sleep.

"I'm going to go find someone to go look after Al. Tell the Fuhrer everything that Ed told us. I'll be back soon," Hughes said and left.

* * *

"Hey, I need a favor," Hughes said.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need you to go to the Elrics' house to watch over Alphonse."

"Why? What happened?"

"Um...something bad and Ed's afraid that something bad is going to happen to Alphonse. Can you do that?"

"No problem. I'll go there now."

"Thanks."

* * *

An hour passed before Ed woke from his sleep and he looked around him. The Fuhrer was sitting behind his large, mahogany desk and Maes and Riza were talking to him about Ed.

"How did you sleep?" The Fuhrer asked. Ed swiftly, and painfully, got to his feet and stood at attention to his superior. "No need for that. At ease, Fullmetal. So, Hughes and Hawkeye told me some very interesting information. Edward, I need to know who it was who hurt you."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't tell you. He'll kill Alphonse."

"Oh, I sent someone to look after Al while you are here," Hughes said.

"Really? Who did you send?" Ed asked.

"Colonel Mustang, of course," Hughes replied.

"What!?" Ed's eyes widened once more and he turned to leave the room at a sprint.

"Wait! Ed!" He heard their voice calling out behind them.

_'Al! No! Please, please, please be okay! I'm coming, Alphonse! Just hold on!' _Ed yelled in his head, hoping that Al could hear him, as he ran through the hallways of Headquarters.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me with this, Colonel," Al said sweetly as Roy helped him pin the corner of a blanket on the clothes line outside.

"No problem, but doesn't Ed help you with any of this?"

"Ugh, getting Ed to help around the house is like trying to persuade a mountain to move!"

Roy grabbed tightly at Al's wrist and said, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to punish him for it, but first..." Roy forcefully threw the young brunet on the grass and toppled him.

"C-Colonel Mustang, what are you doing!?"

"Tell me, Alphonse, how much has your body experienced since you've gotten it back? Have experienced pleasure yet? Do you know what it feels like to be touched by another hand?" Roy asked in faint whispers into Al's ears as he trailed the back of his gloved hand against Al's cheek. Roy pressed his lips softly against Al's and started to trail his hand down Al's stomach. Al brought up his hands and tried to push Roy away, but Roy's weight was too great for Al. Roy left Al's lips and started into his eyes which were big and filled with fear and shock; it reminded him of the first time he took Ed. He smiled as he looked into Al's steel eyes. He decided to take things a step further and moved his hand further downward until he reached Al's pants and unzipped them. Al started to struggle.

"Let me go! Why are you doing this!?" he shrieked.

"Y'know, you look so much like Edward. He asked me the same thing too."

"W-what? Y-y-you did this to Ed?"

"Oh, I did a lot more than just kiss him and touch him a little. Allow me to show you what I did," Roy said as he grabbed Al's forearms and flipped him over on his stomach. Roy reached around him and pushed his hand in Al's pants and started rubbing Al's manhood. Al's struggling increased as he tried to fight off Roy's touches.

* * *

Frantic, Ed ran up the front steps of his house and tore through the house.

"Al!? Al!? Alphonse!? Where are you?" he yelled, but there was no response. He saw that the back door was open and knew that his younger brother had to be outside. He ran out the door and something snapped in him.

"You bastard! Get off of him!" Ed yelled as he ran for Roy. Out of habit, he clapped his hands together and placed them on the nearby, empty laundry basket. Blue sparks formed and the basket was turned into a long, wooden, sturdy stick. He didn't have to time register what had just happened, that he had done alchemy, but in the moment it didn't matter. He swung the stick and caught Roy on the back of his head, knocking him off of Al.

Roy quickly got to his feet and snapped his fingers causing a blaze of fire to chase after Ed. Ed rolled sideways to dodge the attack; upon recovering, he lunged forward and aimed for Roy's gut with the tip of his weapon. Pure adrenaline coursed through Ed's body as he produced an onslaught of thrusts and swings with his stick.

"Enough of this," Roy said as he reached down and grabbed Al by the collar of his shirt. He put his fingers in a snap position up to Al's neck and his eyes dared Ed to move. Ed dropped his stick and put his hands up. "Get in the house," Roy ordered with a jerk of his head and Ed walked forward toward the house.

They were in the kitchen and Roy threw Al against the counter. Roy reached out and grabbed Ed, pulling him close. Both of the Elrics were now in front of him and at his mercy.

"Remember what I told you last night, Ed? I told you about how I wanted a threesome with you and Al, well, let's make that happen," Roy said as he placed his lips hard against Ed's and moved his hand back down Al's pants.

_'No, no, no! I can't let this happen, not this time!' _Ed thought as Roy pushed his tongue into Ed's mouth. Ed felt something against his leg next to him and knew there was a chance to get away. Roy's eyes were closed, so now was the time. Ed reached into the bin and pulled out the discarded item. With a powerful force, he dug the knife to the handle into Roy's back. Roy went stumbling back, screaming.

"You bastard! You little bastard! I'm going to kill you!" Roy yelled. He put his fingers in the deadly snap position, ready to strike.

**BAM!**

Roy collapsed to his knees screaming out in pure agony grabbing at his left knee. Lieutenant Hawkeye always had perfect aim.

"Edward, Alphonse, are you okay?" Hughes asked as he rushed over to the brothers.

"W-we're fine," Ed managed to say.

A group of military soldiers handcuffed Roy and took him away.

Ed sunk to his knees. "It's over. It's finally over," he said.

* * *

With Roy locked away in a far off prison, Ed told the Fuhrer everything that Roy had done to him down to every last detail. He felt his heart lighten tremendously once he was done speaking and relief settled over him. Not only was he relieved about the violations of his body ending, he was relieved that he had gotten his ability to use alchemy back. He wasn't sure how it happened or if his alchemy had ever left him in the first place, but he had it back and that was all that mattered.

His days finally went back to normal now that Roy was no longer there, but his nights became a very different story. Every night for a month after the incident, he's wake up screaming. His dreams were filled with Roy's terrible deeds, but he couldn't shake them. Al started to notice the dark circles under Ed's eyes and confronted him about it; Ed told him about his dreams.

That night, Al slept in Ed's bed with him like they use to do. Ed slept deeply that night for the first time in what felt like decades. He was happy in that moment right before he closed his eyes that night. He happy knowing that nothing would ever happen to him like that again. He was happy knowing that Al would never be hurt like he had been. He was happy. For once, he knew that everything was going to be more than alright.

* * *

**Okay, so that does it for this fic. It's finally finished! It's not the greatest thing in the world, but I think I did pretty well for my first angst/rape fic like this. I'm pretty proud of it! And yes, I know, the ending could have been way better, but I couldn't think of anything. I might revise it, might not. Oh well. If you have anything you'd like to comment on then leave a review or send me a message! Hope you enjoyed reading this fic! Thanks everyone!!**

**Also, for those who want to know what happened with Roy, well he's in prison becoming "close friends" with some big guy named Bubba, if you get what I'm saying. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I've been thinking**

**and**

**if anyone wants me to**

**I'll write another rape/angst type fic**

**Just let me know**


End file.
